


We're Gonna Rattle This Ghost Town

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Mostly silly, They're both ridiculous, with dashes of seriousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: Day 30 - Changing into his swim trunks Jason groans as he starts applying sunscreen.





	1. Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> *waves hands* Since I really enjoyed doing that not-quite-50-sentences challenge I decided to try this one.
> 
> (hopefully I'll come up with a better title in the next 29 days...)

One could argue that Jason’s _hiding_ here up on the roof. He’d prefer to call it a well-planned withdrawal from the chaos below. The Cave might’ve worked too, if it weren’t easier for people to find him there. Out here he’s got privacy _and_ quiet.

The tiles are warm against his back and the sun’s bright enough that he’s glad he brought his sunglasses. Maybe next time he’ll bring up one of those beach umbrellas too, give himself a bit more shade. He’s got a book to cover his face at least, keep himself somewhat cool.

He starts to drift off, the sun making him lethargic. Bellow he can hear Steph, Harper, and Tim ‘discussing’ sharks, or maybe swatches. Both were completely possible, but he’s not exactly interested enough to move to find out. It’s probably around that time that he should be worrying about sunburn, but he also can’t be bothered about that. Too comfortable, too sleepy.

Jason’s in the middle of a dream about painting sharks when footsteps on the tile wake him. Reflexes have him jerking the book off his face and rolling into a better position to attack, book at the ready.

Cass’ expression is more amused than angry, probably pleased that she caught him off guard.

“Looking for me long?” Relaxing he stands up, tucking the book into his jacket pocket.

She shakes her head as he walks towards her. “Second place I looked.” She smiles. “Alfred’s looking for you.”

“Here I was hoping you’d come looking for my for my devilish good looks.” He waggles his eyebrows, relishing her laugh.

Eyes glittering she takes his hand and starts leading him back downstairs. “Maybe next time,” she consoles.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

Cass and Jason lie curled up in their bed—after three months Cass is fairly certain she can call it ‘their’ bed. Both of them are focused on their phones but she doesn’t mind, she’s more than fine just existing in the same space as him for a time. Anyways Reigns takes a lot of attention.

Their family however has no sense of privacy and Cass isn’t at all surprised when Steph bursts in. “Come hang out with meee!”

When Steph starts tugging on them Cass goes easily. Jason however decides to be stubborn. It takes both her and Steph to pull him out of the bed. “How could you Cass?” His struggling is half-hearted at best on the other hand, seemingly content to just let the both of the drag his dead weight around. Good exercise.

Ten minutes later she’s sprawled on top of him on a couch, Steph perched on her back. Dick’d joined them, more than happy to sit on their legs, as if they might try to escape. Jason’s returned to his phone, rapidly texting with someone, while she and Steph are making plans for tomorrow night.

Dick, apparently feeling left out, drapes himself over Steph’s back. “Should we be worried about who you’re talking to Jaybird? Your fingers sound angry.”

“Roy,” Cass gives something of a pleased smile when Jason manages to flip Dick off while still typing. “He wants me to babysit Lian tonight.”

“Sounds fun,” she tells him. She likes Roy’s daughter.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason gripes.

Almost covering up Dick’s overdramaic sob. “You’re stealing my friends Jay. That hurts.” Even Steph rolls her eyes at that.

All of them are shifted when Jason moves his leg to bump Dick. “Pretty sure you can’t steal friends Dick. Anyways at this point I’m basically one of the club. Also the reason _I’m_ babysitting is because _you’re_ going out with him.”

“Club?” Steph dislodges Dick. Who heaves a sigh and flops over the back of the couch.

“Red head club,” Jason answers as he finally tucks his phone away. Cass makes a happy sound when he turns his head and kisses her. “So, we’ve gotta plan tonight then.” He smiles.

“Yes,” she agrees.

Steph makes a face at the both of them. “Okay, but Jason you’re not a redhead.”

“Shhh,” he holds a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell them that! Took me years to gain their trust, not gonna let you ruin it for me Brown.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Cass whispers.

“Ugh, we better leave Dick before they get schmoopy.”

“My cunning plan’s working,” Jason whispers back.


	3. Gaming

“And here I thought we had something Duke!” Jason groans as he watches Princess Peach spin off, Luigi zooming past.

“All’s fair in love and Mario Kart dude.” Traitor.

Cass’ hand on his forearm twitches, reminding him they’ve got more important things to worry about. Like trying to bump Tim and Babs out of first and second respectively. Jason might not catch up to Duke right away, but he does prevent Harper from passing him. Leaving her to jockey with Damian for last place.

Final lap and Jason’s on Duke’s heels. He shoots out a green shell. “Dude,” Duke groans as he tries to recover. Jason sticks his tongue out but keeps his focus on his part of the screen. He’s got to time this just right or he’s only gonna get second. Wait for it, wait for it…

His blue shell goes flying and dings both Mario _and_ Bowser. _Yes!_ Like a boss he zooms past them and over the finish line. “Aww yeah!” He crows, fists punching the air. As he hands the controller over to Cass for the next race he continues. “I’d like to thank my girl-” The rest of his speech gets muffled by a pillow to the face.

“No one wants to hear your acceptance speech Jay,” Babs sounds almost prim.

Instead of responding to her he wraps an arm around Cass’ waist and kisses the top of her head. “Woop their asses.”

“Obviously,” she rolls her eyes.


	4. On A Date

“...and I’m like ‘what the hell am I going to do with all this?’ So Donna looks me dead in the eye, expression as serious as can be and goes: ‘Ye Gods Jason, even the Amazons have heard of slip’n’slides.’”

Cass tries hard, but her laughter wins out, milkshake flying out her nose.

Jason’s expression is unrepentant, even when she kicks him under the table. “Mean,” she chastises. She really needs to start being wary of his ‘stories’ whenever she’s eating.

The vinyl bench groans as he shifts in his seat, in the background some 70s pop music plays from the jukebox. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice might be ‘innocent’ but his whole body radiates amusement.

She kicks him again, but he catches her leg as she pulls it back towards her. “Maybe I like making you laugh.” Keeping a hold of her leg he leans closer across the table. “What’d’ya think about that?”

“Idiot,” she smiles at him. “Sweet, but idiotic.”

A mock gasp leaves him. “How rude! Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?”

He’s so very shameless. She can work with that however. “He prefers it that way,” she answers sweetly as she leans in and kisses his cheek. Pulling her leg back at the same moment. Beaming she pointedly ignores his pout and goes back to her milkshake.


	5. Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! I've finally got a good title. From "Anna Sun" by Walk the Moon.

Jason knows he and Cass should probably be patrolling. As far as nights went however, this one had been so slow that even Damian had agreed to turn in early. With Dick, Bruce, Steph, and Duke still out Jason feels totally justified in snagging Cass for fun of a different sort.

She’s currently got him pinned to the roof. He could break loose by sheer weight alone, but why ruin a good thing?

Her hips press down a little harder as she breaks off their kiss, her short breaths trailing across his cheek—his helmet had ended up somewhere else on the roof earlier—as she traces her way towards his ear.

Which lets him nip at her jaw, enjoying the way each contact makes her twitch. He brakes off with a groan when her own teeth dig in right behind his ear. “Christ.” He can feel her smile as she sucks a bit harder. “Feeling, mmmm, possessive?” Not that he minds one bit, loves it even.

Cass gives a pleased hum as she lets go, moving further down his neck. “Mine,” she agrees.

“Definitely, best Bat,” he murmurs into the crook of her jaw. His own mouth moving down to return the favor on her. The moan she gives is soft and pretty much goes straight to his dick. His gloved hands settle on her hips, holding her down.

“Eager,” she teases as she moves away from another hickey.

 _Now_ he does use his weight, rolling the both of them until he’s on top. They’ve both got their masks on so he can’t see her eyes, but he knows what they look like right now: dark and all consuming. He lowers himself down, it would be a pin if she didn’t have six ways she could dislodge him. “For you.” He gives her a lingering kiss. “Always.”


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't quite the prompt, but I feel it fits enough to qualify.

Cass wakes warm and, what Steph always insists is called, half-smothered. Jason’s sprawled out over the bed like usual, an arm and leg holding her in place for the most part. It’s not hard to extract herself on the other hand, Jason has a tendency to sleep like the dead.

She hadn’t meant it as a joke when she’d asked him about it, but he’d laughed anyways. Cass doesn’t like it but she thinks she gets it. Laughing and joking makes it less terrifying than it is.

Growls from her stomach pull her out of her musings and she reaches for the nearest clothes she can find. Pulling on one of his shirts and some of her sweatpants. Despite her stomach’s insistence on food she takes the time to gather up the rest of yesterday’s dirty clothes and toss them in the hamper for Jason.

Padding out into the hall she makes her way downstairs. It’s early and Cass finds herself enjoying the quiet that fills the manor. Sounds begin to filter in as she gets closer to the kitchen, Alfred already up and preparing for the day. He smiles at her as she enters. “Good morning Miss Cassandra. There are bacon and eggs warming in the oven should you want any.”

“Thank you Alfred.” She smiles at him as she goes and gets dishes out. The news plays on the radio as she sets up breakfast for herself and Jason. Eggs, toast, coffee—caramel creamer and salt—for her, eggs, bacon, toast, coffee—black with sugar—for him. “See you later,” she says as she picks up the tray. It’s her day to help him with the chores.

“Until then Miss Cassandra.”

She steps out of the way of a shambling Damian on her way back up, giving Titus a friendly nudge as he follows. Back in their room she sets the tray on the bedside table and opens the curtains. Turning around she smiles to see Jason still asleep. While she’d been gone he pulled the blankets around him, only a few tufts of hair and his face uncovered.

Biting back a smile she takes a running leap for the bed. “Wake up, wake up, wake up!!” Her third jump lands on him and he groans.

“Go ‘way evil morning person.” He pulls the blankets around him tighter.

“Coffee,” she responds. Picking up his mug and waving it in the general direction of his face. Another groan but he begins to uncover himself. She dodges easily out of the way of his flailing arm. Handing him his coffee when it calms down. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he mumbles into his mug.


	7. Cosplaying

For the record Jason would like to point out that being approached about every ten minutes by strangers asking for photos is not his definition of ‘undercover’. Nevermind that with his whole upper body covered in gray-black body paint you can’t tell who he _is_.

Who knew telling your girlfriend you’d help her if she needed it would backfire?

Cass walks next to him, looking far more comfortable in her own ninja-like clothes. He might not be able to see her face because of the mask, but her brown eyes are twinkling in amusement. One of his arms pulls her closer, careful to not touch her too much lest the paint start rubbing off. “You owe me big time, I’ve got an itch the size of Arizona on my back and it’s killing me.”

“Can you keep your flirting to outside the mission?” Tim sounds so blase about it Jason kind of has to laugh.

Reaching up Cass pats his cheek with her faux-prosthesis. “Poor Jason. I’m pretty sure I saw a stall with backscratchers a few rows over.” She slips out of his grasp and takes the lead. “Come on, need to check the west quadrant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes they're Greed and Lan Fan...


	8. Shopping

Grocery shopping with Jason always becomes something of a scavenger hunt. Doing your best to find whatever strange items ended up on the list this week. With a hum Cass steps around a woman pushing a cart the other way and holds up a bag of dried chillies.

“Yeah, sure. Since I’m pretty sure Damian put Peruvian chillies on the list just to fuck with us.” Jason rolls his eyes.

Mimicking him she tosses it into the cart. “What next?” She thinks they must be almost done with the specialty items, then it’s on to the next store for the bulk goods.

Jason holds up the list and squints at it. “I don’t know. I think this last one says drinking chocolate, but it’s hard to make out.” He’s grinning as he speaks.

“Asshole,” she smacks him on the arm. It’s not like his handwriting’s any better.

She hops onto the front of the cart as he begins pushing. “For that how about I splurge on the good stuff?” His grin mellows into a true smile and his shoulders relax in that way she loves best.

Cass makes a show of thinking about it, drawing it out for as long as she can because she enjoys it. Jason tolerates it with his usual aplomb. “I want two kinds,” she finally answers. Although asking her two pick two kinds of drinking chocolate is like asking Bruce his favorite kid.

“Ugh, so demanding.” Jason’s voice has no heat to it. “Spoiling you is so hard.”

She gives him her own grin. “That’s why I’m the best.” Stepping off the studies the boxes and packets, giving each one the consideration it deserves. Drinking chocolate is serious business. In the end she settles on mint and dark chocolate. Not at all missing the fact that Jason also tosses in a box of the salted caramel.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

Jason sips his beer and is glad he decided to dress light, midwest heat and humidity pressing down. He’s not the only one on the other hand, every other hero in sight just as scantily clad as it were. Jason would like it if they were inside, but they’re at least a hundred miles from any sort of civilization in any direction so he’s SOL. The lengths the cape crowd goes through to make sure they can enjoy the 4th of July without being bothered.

With a groan Roy collapses into the chair next to him, pressing an unopened bottle to the back of his neck. “I always forget how freaking hot it gets out here.”

“Lightweight.” Jason’s foot kicks out to hit Roy in the calf. He might not _like_ the weather, but Gotham summers are about as bad so he’s _used_ to it. “Where’s Lian?”

Roy kicks him right back. “With some of the other kids at the pool.” Jason almost debates leaving Roy for the pool, because it sounds pretty amazing right now. “How’re things with...you know?”

“You can call her my girlfriend asshole.” Honestly. With another pull he finishes off his beer. “Things’re good. She’s here somewhere, Tim dragged her off the moment we touched down. Something about Kon,” he waves a hand. “We’ll run into each other later I’m sure.” It was always good to spend some time apart considering how much time they already spent together.

“Yeah well you dating’s just a weird concept overall, you’d think I’d be used to it by now.” Which earns Roy another kick. Even if he is sort of right, it’s been almost a year now and Jason wakes up some mornings still wondering at his good fortune. “Hey Kori!” Roy waves at the approaching woman.

“I hope you’re sharing some of that beer.” Jason pipes in.

Kori rolls her eyes. “It’s lemonade, but yes I brought enough to share.” Jason copies Roy’s earlier move when she hands him a bottle, enjoying the cold that seeps into his skin. She takes a drink of her own as she crosses her legs, floating.

“Saw your name on the tug’o’war list, good luck.” Roy smiles as he tips his hat better to cover his neck.

While everyone says they come here for the food, fireworks, and hanging out two of those three are lies. The _real_ reason everyone comes—outside the fireworks display—are the contests. The biggest being the tug’o’war tournament that’s due to start soon. “You’d better get to the semis,” Jason points at her. “I’ve got good money riding on you.” Bruce frowns upon the betting, but it’s all in good fun. Proving Jason has _some_ tact he doesn’t mention the other people he’s also bet on.

“Split it fourty-sixty with me and I will.” Kori beams at him.

“Ugh, fine.” Jason drinks and stands. “I’m gonna get food and better friends. Back in a bit.” He flips Roy off when the other man laughs. Grabbing a plate he gets in line, grabbing every bit of food that catches his fancy. He waves at Donna and Artemis instead of getting dragged into what sounds like a very serious conversation about bow weights and draw strengths—one of them must have entered the archery competition and he’s going to have to look into that for some more, hopefully, easy cash.

When he returns it’s to find that his seat’s been taken by Lian and Cass, who’d also brought Tim and Kon with her. Cass nudges Lian off her lap, Kori sweeping the girl up much to Lian’s delight, and smiles at him. “Share food and I’ll give you your seat back.”

“Everyone’s an extortionist these days. You’re all awful.” It gets a laugh out of Kon at least. “Move before I change my mind.”

Her swimsuit’s still damp from the pool, which is a tiny bit of relief from the heat. “Don’t worry,” Cass steals a rib from his plate. “I’ll make it up to you later.” She wiggles with that damn smile on her face.

“I hate the both of you,” Tim announces. Jason only just hears it over Kon and Roy’s hoots.

After flipping them off Jason digs into his food.

“If you’d like some tips Cassandra I’d be more than happy to give them.” Kori’s words have Jason wishing he could, you know, just sink into the earth. That’d be great.


	10. With Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third of the way done!

Cass comes up from the Cave to find that Jason’s already locked himself into their room. Dick and Damian are loitering by the door. “Come on Jason, they’re not that bad.”

“They make you halfway tolerable Todd.” Cass tweaks Damian’s ear as she passes.

“Jason,” she knocks on the door. “I’m coming in.” It’s her room too after all. Hearing something that’s most likely a response she jimmys the lock and steps in. Closing and relocking the door behind her.

He’s thrown himself onto the bed, head covered by a pillow. Holding back a fond sigh she finishes getting ready for bed. Crawling into bed she wraps herself around him. “Hard to breath under there.” She’s already seen them, so it’s not as if they’ll shock her. Or make her laugh like some of the family.

“I hate Klarion,” his pronouncement also isn’t shocking. He takes the pillow off his head at least. The rabbit ears twitch. He twists around enough that he can bury his face in her neck, the ears are softer than she thought they’d be, ticklish almost.

“They’re not permanent.” According to Zatana. A nuisance, but not permanent.

He places a kiss in the crook of her neck. “Promise you’ll delete the photos Tim and Damian took?”

Smiling she noses his hair. “Do my best.” Steph’ll help if she makes waffles. “Sleep now.” By the time they wake up his ears should be back to normal.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

Cass had only half bought them as a joke. An easy Halloween ‘costume’ that would be comfortable enough to wear in the manor while they waited for the doorbell to ring—she and Jason had agreed to hand out candy so Alfred could have the night off. She hadn’t quite expected Jason to actually love it. On the other hand it _was_ a skeleton kigu, so it made sense that he did.

They lounge on the couch together, tossing popcorn into each other’s mouths—she’s winning by two—and watching _Hellsing_. Or she is, Jason seems intent on just making himself laugh all night with ridiculous jokes. “Day twenty five, the skeletons have yet to realize I’m not one of them.”

“Sush,” she gave him a light slap on the head. “Don’t make me regret buying you that anymore than I already do.”

Jason rolls over so they’re face to face. “Awwww, big meanie. I think you look great in yours too Cass.”

With a haughty sniff she tosses two kernels into his mouth. “Of course I look good. That’s why I’m the fox.” She tilts her head from side to side, making the ears flop around. “Now watch. Getting to the good stuff.” They’d both agreed on this since she couldn’t do live action and he wanted horror.

Any more protests or complaints where cut off by the doorbell ringing. Belying his weight Jason’s off her in a flash. “My turn!” He does an utterly ridiculous shake of his hips as he picks up the candy bowl. And while Cass might roll her eyes she’s laughing too.


	12. Kissing

With the holidays now firmly upon them the manor gets throwing into the sort of chaos that people assume is controlled, but in this family most certainly isn’t. It’s not exactly Jason’s favorite thing, but he’s learned to deal with it over the years.

He and Duke—about the only person still in the manor at the moment he trusts—are in the kitchen baking cookies. They’re finishing up the trays of sachertortes to go into the oven. “While these are baking we can move onto the pepper cookies.”

“Pepper shouldn’t go into cookies,” Duke’s been adamant ever since Jason started listing off the different cookies they were going to do. “It’s just wrong.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Tell that to Damian, they’re his favorite. They’re not that bad, very warming.” Perfect for cold winter nights. With his thumb he puts the last indents into the sachertorte bases and with a bit of juggling they get all four trays into the ovens.

Duke huffs as they pull out the pepper cookie logs. “No thanks. I like my spine where it is. Finish you shopping yet?” After Jason shows Duke how thin to slice the cookies he leaves him to it and starts mixing up lemon linzer dough.

“Yeah. You?” Buying eight or so cheap gag gifts—before he died he knows they did actual gifts, but now there’s too many of them—is easy. Only eight because like hell is he gonna skimp on gifts for Cass and Alfred. The irony of them being _cheap_ gag gifts is not lost on Jason. “Hope you’re not sweating too much over it.”

“Eh, almost done. The panic hasn’t set in yet, so we’ll call that a win for now.” With two weeks til Christmas Duke’s got time left. “The second time now and it’s still sort of weird.”

“It’ll sink in next year.” Jason assures with good cheer. Dough mixed he piles it out onto the counter and rolls it into much thinner logs than the pepper cookies, before wrapping it in plastic wrap and putting it in the fridge to chill.

From the other side of the manor they can hear the front door open and close. Fifty-fifty on whether it’s Damian and Bruce back with Ace and Titus or the group who’d gone shopping. Find out soon enough.

He’s pulling out trays from the oven when he catches Cass out of the corner of his eye in the doorway. “Smells delicious.” Putting the trays onto cooling racks he strips off the oven mits and goes to her.

“Welcome back.” He pulls her into a hug, her hands and face a little chilly. His smile is perhaps a little wicked as he hoists her up some. “I hope you know you stopped under mistletoe.” Dick’s been putting it up non-stop since Thanksgiving ended and Damian’s been tearing it down just as quickly, it’s a miracle this one’s managed to stay up.

“Did I now?” Her own smile grows coy.

With a response like that what else can he do but kiss her?


	13. Eating Ice Cream

Buying ice cream isn’t anything new to Cass. Buying ice cream, in the middle of February, at two AM, in costume however is. Jason taps his helmet against his hip as he stares at the selection. “I swear the day I find pints of Neapolitan is the day the world ends.”

“We’re here for coffee for Nightwing,” she reminds patiently.

She can’t see it but she knows he’s rolling his eyes. “Oh please, you can’t walk into a seven-eleven after midnight and _just_ buy coffee. You gotta think like the drunks just stumbling out of bars in search of greasy and or meat on a stick type foods.” He opens the door, blasting them with cold, and grabs a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough.

She huffs as they walk to the coffee machine finally. “Ice cream is neither of those things.”

“But it’s a bad decision. Which is perfect.” He grins at her.

They make up three cups of coffee and head over to the cashier paging through an issue of Teen Vogue. “That’ll be 7.89,” in true Gotham fashion he hardly seems bothered by the fact he’s ringing up two people in costume.

Jason hands over cash before she does. Then comes the task of getting back onto the rooftops without spilling their coffees. Nightwing just sits up there and waits for them like an ass. “Thanks,” he grins at them as Jason hands over the right cup. “Hits the spot.” He pops the lid off and blows on the coffee before taking a sip, partly revealing the dickbutt Jason’d drawn on the bottom of the cup.

Both of them manage to keep straight faces as Jason goes about the task of opening his pint of ice cream.

“No spoon for me?” Nightwing pouts as Jason hands one of the flimsy spoons to her.

“My money my ice cream,” Jason shoots back. Wrinkling his nose as the spoon turns out to be little good against the still frozen treat. “Also girlfriend privileges.”

“Not sure how good a girlfriend you’d make anyways Nightwing,” Cass chimes in as she attempts a more sideways scooping maneuver, which gets her a sliver of the stuff.

Jason copies her and makes a triumphant sound as he gets a chunk with cookie dough in it. “I mean you’re not bad looking, but I’d take a hard pass.”

Dick glares at the both of them, it’d perhaps be more impressive if he were in the batsuit. “I hate both of you.” He takes another drink of coffee. This time neither of them can hold in sniggers, although they both try to hide them behind their own coffees.

The sigh Dick gives in response is defeated. “What did you two do now?”

Neither of them answer, focusing on getting somewhere with their ice cream.


	14. Bodyswapped

Jason doesn’t quite consider himself a breasts man, but he feels this is the exception. He pokes them for the upteenth time and it still feels _weird_.

“Would you stop that,” Wally gripes. Jason sticks his tongue out at the speedster. He would have much prefered they dealt with this in the cave or just waited to see if it wore off. Instead Bruce dragged him and Cass up to the Watchtower.

On the other side of the room Batman, Zatana, Zatara, Jason Blood, and Constantine are trying to figure out how to fix this. Jason is pretty sure the answer to that is to not go out drinking with Kori and Artemis again, because they drink him under the table _and_ get him involved with plots that involve Circe. Ugh.

“As they’re my breasts at the moment I’ll do what I want with them. You’ve got the whole rest of the Watchtower you can hang out in.” There’s still a bit of disconnect between his words and the fact that it’s Cass’ voice, but he’s getting used to it. “How are you used to these?” They might be on the smaller side but he notices them everytime he moves and it’s distracting.

Cass is doing Tai Chi and Jason’s pretty sure his body hasn’t been that graceful since he was like fifteen. “Considering I grew up with them Jason of course I’m used to them. They’re _my_ breasts.” Definitely the weirdest sentence ‘he’s’ ever said.

Wally gives them both a look, but does zoom off, leaving them alone. Maybe it’s a good thing Bruce dragged them to the Watchtower, otherwise they’d be swarmed by the rest of the family and it’s bad enough they’re not going to forget this happened anytime soon. Standing up he goes over to Cass and hops up onto her back, her new weight and strength holding him easily. “I’m bored.”

She gives a hum, body still flowing as she continues the kata.

“We should go sneak off into one of the bedrooms and have sex.” She’s the one who always encourages him to try new things. This could definitely be considered a once in a lifetime opportunity.

A laugh leaves her and it’s kind of doing it for him and this is getting more weird by the second and he’s kind of okay with that now. “I’m pretty sure sex shouldn’t be the answer to boredom.”

Jason would answer that it is most definitely a good answer to boredom. But Bruce is sort of staring at them, surprised. It can’t be the sex thing, because the two of them have been far raunchier on comms before. Cass’ noticed it too and she turns her head to kiss him on the cheek. “You laughed.”

He opens his mouth to point out that she’s the one who laughed not him. Except, oh. Sure, sometimes he’ll laugh with Cass, but when’s the last time he laughed around his family?

Not exactly enjoying the feeling that gives him he clambers up onto Cass’ shoulders and flips Bruce off. “Stop staring and get us swapped back,” even when it’s her body Jason’s anger is a familiar thing. “Maybe if you had a sense of humor I’d laugh more.”

Cass ends her kata and her large worn hands settle on Jason’s thighs. “We’ll be in the garden,” she tells them all. The slight tightening of her grip keeps him from protesting as she takes the both of them out.


	15. Flowers

Cass walks past Duke, who’s shaking his head like he can’t believe this, and Steph, who’s cackling and recording every second on her phone. Jason stands in the foyer while around him delivery people deposit more and more flowers.

“What happened?” This keeps up and they’re going to out-green Ivy.

Abashed Jason gives her a grimace of a smile. “I...may or may not have lost a bet with Kate. So uh, happy anniversary of something?”

The number of people coming in lessens and soon gone altogether. Leaving the manor with an utterly ridiculous amount of floral arrangements. “Bruce isn’t going to like it.”

“Please,” Jason snorts. “He’s actually got to _catch_ me first, hard to do that when you’re sneezing up a storm.” The abashed smile turns into a sharp grin. “Come on,” he picks up a bouquet, shaking off the water from the stems. “Let’s flowerbomb Damian.”

“ _Alfred_ isn’t going to like it.”

“Spoilsport.”

“There goes my dreams of hitting a million followers.”

“Why do I even bother trying to understand you all?”

She’s warned him off making a mess, but he hasn’t put the flowers down. And really, what else are they going to do with so many flowers? “Roy’s or Titan Tower?” It’ll get the flowers out of the manor either way.


	16. During their Morning Rituals

If Jason’s lucky he gets woken up with breakfast in bed by the best girlfriend in the world. Most mornings she just wakes him up in less amazing ways. You’d think with all the running around at night kicking ass Cass wouldn’t be such a morning person. To be fair she’s an all-the-time sort of person.

After stumbling out of bed Cass rewards him with a kiss on the cheek before heading on down for breakfast. He follows after making sure he’s clean and relatively dressed. He’s a bit more human once he gets a cup of coffee in his hands, he hardly even argues with anyone while going down the breakfast line—this is easier or harder depending on who’s getting breakfast at the same time. Cass herds him along with a fond roll of her eyes.

There’s always the newspaper tussle. If Tim’s not around Jason gets first dibs on sports, Cass always snatches the funnies before Dick even has the thought that he wants to read them. Some mornings they get front row tickets to the ‘Damian and Bruce narrow their eyes at each other over the business section’ show—not this morning sadly.

After eating everyone pitches in with the dishes, no matter how much Alfred protests. Then he and Cass share a much more enthusiastic kiss before heading their separate ways: depending on the day Cass either has ballet or is helping Dick out at whatever local community center he’s doing acrobatic programs at. He either goes and reads or heads down in the cave to tinker.

Honestly Jason’s amazed this is his life now.


	17. Spooning

Neither of them say why but Jason doesn’t protest when Cass wraps herself around him. The clock on his side of the bed tells her it’s far too early for either of them to be awake. When have various traumas considered the time of day on the other hand?

He turns his head to bury it in her neck, the lines of his body grateful for her comfort. They lay together in silence as he comes down from the nightmare. She runs her hands through his hair and down his back, nails scratching slightly, sparks of pain to remind him he’s still alive.

Cass shifts her body when his arms wrap around her, clinging as tightly to her as she is to him. It warms her every time he doesn’t push her away. The more he trusts her the more he opens up and the more they can make sure he gets the help he needs. None of those are easy things given the family, but Cass has always been patient.

Always will be patient, and not always for just him.

Neither of them go back to sleep, but dawn’s creeping in through the bottom of the curtains before either of them moves. Cass untangling herself enough to grab the book next to the clock and open it up. Jason moves with her, his head coming to settle on her lap, in easy reaching distance of her free hand. She takes shameless advantage as she begins to read aloud.

“Leigh and Jace landed and released the new girl, who started swinging at pretty much everybody, missed everybody, then went and vomited in a clump of trees. That was…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book they're reading is _The Unleashing_ by Shelly Laurenston, if you enjoy snarky humor, ladies being generally awesome, and great mythology/world building I'd highly recommend her.


	18. Doing Something Together

The camera shutter sound is unmistakable, and when Jason looks up from the drawing Lian’s explaining to him it’s to see Cass with her phone out. “No,” he tries to be firm and Batman-y but from her grin it’s clearly not working. Her fingers move rapidly as she most likely puts the pic up on the family Instagram account.

Bad enough the rest of the family know how ridiculous he can be—although he’d like to argue that _everyone’s_ ridiculous around kids—he doesn’t need the world knowing it too.

He doesn’t get the chance to protest or try to stop her, Lian jabbing him in the cheek with her crayon. “You said you’d listen to the story uncle Jay.”

“Sorry sweetheart.” He ruffles her hair, smiling at her giggle. “Aunt Cass’ taking pictures like a big meanie.” He sticks his tongue out at Cass.

Who sticks hers right back out. “Not my fault you’re cute.”

Totally unfair being roasted by his girlfriend. “That hurts. I’m hot and you know it.”

“The jury still needs convincing on that one.” Cass’ face is utterly guileless as she hops onto his back. “But you try.” Well they’ve got plans now for when they get back to the manor it seems. She clearly needs a reminder of how hot he can get.

“Are you two going to make kissy faces like mom and dad?” Lian sounds _bored_. Harsh. Also like twenty times worse to be roasted by a ten year old.


	19. In Formal Wear

Cass has no real basis for how weddings are supposed to be, if the various movies she and Steph have watched together are any indication they’re full of hijinks and _Drama_.

An hour until Bruce and Selina’s and Cass finds herself believing it. She’s almost jealous Jason managed to bow out of being one of Bruce’s best men. She however didn’t—on the other hand she didn’t have to deal with Selina, Harley, Ivy, and Babs ‘discussing’ bridesmaid dresses.

Things have...eased up now that the appointed time is upon them. Cass still finds herself borrowing a page from Damian’s book and just...ninja-ing out of there for some breathing room. Finding herself in a little out of the way corner of the Gotham Botanical Garden away from everyone else.

Or so she’d thought. The smell of cigarette smoke has her looking up and she finds herself rolling her eyes as she sees Jason in a tree, tuxedo jacket draped across another branch and bow tie undone. “Hey there.” She smiles up at him. Slipping out of her flats she scales the tree with ease, only catching the hem of her skirt on it once.

“I think there can only be one runaway guest per-wedding Cass.” He grins, thankfully stubbing out the cigarette.

She responds with a haughty sniff. “Than it clearly should be _me_ since I’m part of the actual wedding party, you’re just here for the food and drunk dancing.” She allows him to pull her onto his lap but wrinkles her nose at the smell of him anyways.

Jason catches it but he gives a wan smile as his only response. “I mean, drunk dancing’s always a hit with the internet. ‘Specially with Dick being such a lightweight. The highlight reel’s gonna be great.”

“Ass.” She leans her head against his shoulder, her legs swinging out in the open air and it’s enough like being out on patrol that her nerves simmer down.

One of his hands snakes around her waist to settle at her hip. “I mean being a real ass would be me goading you into causing a scene that would upstage the whole event. Selina would murder me and feed her to her cats on the other hand. So, you know, I feel I’m showing great restraint.”

She hums in what’s mostly agreement. With what’s already happened the less that goes wrong _during_ the event the happier she’ll be. “I’d stop you anyways.” She’s good at that.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason kisses the top of her head. “You’re lucky I’m not as unmovable an object as people say I am.”

Tilting her head up she kisses his cheek. “You’d better have breath mints on you somewhere because I’m not kissing you with cigarette breath.” He’s been cutting back since they started dating but she’d wish he’d stop wholesale, and she’s more than happy to be vocal about this than other bad habits of his.

“Yeah, yeah,” he repeats as he rolls his eyes. “Two packs in my jacket pocket. Gonna piss off everyone with super hearing during the ceremony going through both of them.” A smile curls at the corners of his mouth, amusement and pleasure clear. “You know you say I’m here only for the food and drunk dancing but I _could_ be convinced on janitor closet shenanigans instead.”

“I _was_ going to give an embarrassing speech about Bruce, but I could be convinced too.” She smiles back as she snuggles closer, knowing exactly what sort of bind that’s going to put Jason in.

He groans into her hair and she beams.


	20. Dancing

Jason takes a seat in one of the flimsy chairs next to the door, habit has him doing the world’s quickest threat assessment as he pulls out his book. Most of the students around Cass don’t look that dangerous, although the teacher looks like she could stare down Batman and win.

Said teacher calling out instructions fades into the background as he reads. Proof enough that he’s starting to ‘mellow’. Once in a while he’ll look up and see Cass of one of the other girls performing some ballet move he doesn’t know the name of but looks vaguely-painful. He’s not sure he could do any of them, even with the help of the barre.

Even with them clearly being hardcore they all still give a general sigh of relief when the class ends. Jason puts his book away as he sees Cass change from her pointe shoes into flats. “Hey,” she smiles at him as she walks up, pleased but surprised he’s there.

“Hey.” He stands and leans down to give her a brief kiss. Some of the girls giggle and he finds himself smiling. “Thought you might like a nice big lunch. How’s Sudanese sound?”

She wraps her arms around one of his. “Sure. I think they’re starting to recognize you anyways.”

Mmm, better for them to hurry out than before he gets swarmed for pictures. “After you then.”


	21. Cooking

Cass stares at the pot as she counts towards ten minutes. Inside the pot vegetables and broth simmer together.

Jason’s hip nudges her own and still counting she glances at him to see a fond smile on his face. “No need to be so intent about it Cass. Fast and loose with cooking’s okay.” He goes back to slicing the bacon they’d cooked up earlier.

“Says you,” she responds tartly. She _is_ starting to get hungry and dinner’s almost done.

He huffs right back at her, probably rolls his eyes as well.

In her head she reaches ten minutes and she hip checks him. “And now dinner’s ready.” Walking away from the pot she goes to tell the rest of the family.

“How is that fun?” He shouts at her.

It’s perhaps a good thing he can’t see her broad smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you fun later.”


	22. In Battle, Side by Side

“Drop.” Jason doesn’t even question it. Hell, he even grabs Robin by the arm and pulls him down too. Black Bat flies over the both of them, crashing into the goon and knocking him out with a sharp punch.

With a grunt, about all the thanks Jason’s going to get he’s sure, Robin rolls upright and charges back into the fray. Jason rolls too, staying a kneeling position as he aims and shoots another goon in the hand, the woman’s own gun going flying. “Sixteen.”

A familiar hand lands on his shoulder and he braces himself as Black Bat uses him as a launch pad. “It’s not a competition.”

“Eighteen!” Nightwing sings out from the other side of the room. Jason sticks his tongue out at her, the metal of his helmet cold. Shows what she knows. It’s all in good fun anyways, and the bragging rights usually only last a night or two before the next big throwdown. Because they’re heroes and it’s Gotham.

She doesn’t even bother to give either of them a flat look before going after the next opponent. Jason follows, taking what basically amounts to pot shots from him.

There’s a collective sort of groan of relief when it overs and they get down to zip-tying and calling the police. Nightwing wins at twenty five, Jason beat Robin by one though, so he’s taking that as a personal win.

Black Bat rolls her eyes at all of them. “Thirty six.” She turns on her heel and walks out like a badass.

“I love you!” He calls after her.


	23. Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to [Kassie](http://amorremanet.tumblr.com/) from my writing network, this would've been a much different drabble without her.

“I’m not going to let you do it.” Cass crosses her arms. Behind Jason Kori and Roy share looks, clearly debating whether they should be stepping in. She’s not sure herself. They’ve known him longer than she has, if she gets them on her side they’re likely to make it easier to talk him down. On the other hand they’re just as likely to encourage him. Agreeing with him to go patrolling with the Outlaws had clearly been a bad idea.

Sometime during the fight his helmet got knocked off. Not that she needs to see his face to know his expression. “You’re not going to stop me,” anger and pain thrum through his entire body. His face sharp and tired. “I do things my own way remember?”

Cass bares her teeth at him. “I’m going to stop you if it’s the last thing I do Jason. Like hell I’m going to let you throw everything away for your pride.”

His anger rockets harder, she rolls her shoulders ready to go at him if he pulls a gun on her. Won’t be the first time she’s dodged his bullets. “Oh fuck you,” there’s blood in his not-smile. “If I want to do this to myself I don’t think you get a say.”

“I,” easy to storm up to him. He might have eight inches on her, but she’s stared down far worse than a petulant Red Hood. “Am your fucking girlfriend Jason Peter Todd.”

“Someone’s in tro-ble,” Roy sing-songs. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kori whack him upside the head.

“If I think you should get your damn ankle looked at instead of letting you be an idiot about it than you should let me damn well look at it.” Especially when she’s eighty percent certain his ankle is broken. It’s like he forgets he’s as human as she is sometimes.

He crosses his arms, uncowed. “I’m _fine_. Had worse.”

“Then you shouldn’t have any problem letting me _look at it._ ”


	24. Making Up Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title would imply this takes place a few minutes after the last chapter.

Jason buries his face in Cass’ neck, not exactly trying to hold back a groan. She makes a questioning noise as she shifts her grip on him to climb the stairs.

“I’m sorry I’m such an asshole, I shouldn’t have snapped at you just because you were concerned.” As an apology it would’ve been aces if he could say it to her _face_ , but her neck’s about all he can manage right now.

Turning her head slightly she kisses his hair. “Apology accepted.” So he hasn’t completely gotten back into her good graces, the broken ankle’ll give him time to think on it.

“Uh, Black Bat?” It’s kind of cute how nervous Roy sounds. “If you want me to carry him I can.”

Jason doesn’t need to look to see Cass’ smile. “Thanks Arsenal, but I’ve got it.” Usually Jason enjoys how flabbergasted people are by Cass’ strength. It’s just so _fun_ to see their jaws drop at how easily she can carry him. Not as much tonight though.

“I think it’s sweet,” Kori coos.


	25. Getting Married

It turns out that weddings are both more and less stressful when you’re the bride than when you’re in the wedding party. With the ceremony about to start soon Cass is happy she’s getting a rare moment alone.

Her phone rings. She sighs, the sound turning more fond when she sees it’s Jason. “I’m not sure we’re even supposed to be talking,” she teases.

“Like we care,” he shoots back. In her mind she sees the smile he’d be wearing with that comment. “Anyways, we’ve still got time to leave our phones here, steal B’s favorite T-bird, and high tail it to Las Vegas. Just saying.”

She laughs. “You’re the one who wanted a ceremony,” she returns.

“Uugggh, don’t remind me.” Her laugh is softer this time. “Shit, Roy’s waving me up. Love you best Bat.”

“Love you too Jay.” They hang up at the same time and Cass rolls her shoulders.

-

Cass knows Bruce wanted to be the one to walk her down the aisle, but as much as she loves him she’d always know it would have to be Barbara. Batman might have help make Cass who she is, but it was Oracle who gave her the choice in the first place. It only feels fitting that it’s her mother who ‘gives’ her away into this new-new life. Not that it’s all that different from the old one.

There’s no veil to hide her smile as she looks forward. Jason looks calm but radiates nerves, Roy, Kori, and Donna arrayed next to him. Tim, Steph, and Kon are waiting for her, Steph in particular looking like it’s taking every ounce of self control not to jump up and down and make happy noises.

Bab’s worn hand squeezes Cass’ as they reach the small flight of steps. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sadly there’s no subtle way to blot her tears, but she thinks brides crying is nothing new.

-

“I swear to God if you two don’t stop I’m gonna take your pictures separate and just photoshop you together later.” As far as Tim threats go it’s in the more exasperated category. “Can’t we have a nice thing, just once?”

Jason attempts a more serious expression but his grin breaks through and she gives a soft shriek when he scoops her up. “Too late Tim.”

Their younger brother groans.

-

Bruce gamely gives his speech, pointedly ignoring Jason’s groans of ‘daaaad’ and the balled up cocktail napkins he tosses. The crowd loves it.

Jason looks like he might move up to Brazil nuts and she rests her hand atop his, bringing it to her mouth to kiss his rings—platinum with an inset ruby and bone respectively.  “Let him have this,” she say. A smile crossing her lips as she notices the lipstick stain she leaves on his hand.

“Alright.”

-

There’s no bouquet toss, Cass refusing to give someone else the first blooms from Bruce’s new blackbird roses. She’s not sure how well the red and yellow blooms will dry but she’s going to try.

The garter toss pretty much devolves into chaos right from the start. Jason attempting to ricochet it off the disco ball. The laughter is mutual on all sides.

-

Midnight and Cass is biting back yawns. Most of the true civilians have already made their excuses and left, leaving only those in the know. And if there’s anything besides kicking ass that superheroes do well, it’s party.

Jason collapses into the chair next to her, his body thrumming—it _had_ been impressive to watch him and Donna do a foxtrot in the air. He snuggles up to her, breath ghosting across her bare collarbone.

“Let’s go home,” she murmurs into his hair.

Echoing her earlier gesture he picks up her left hand and kisses _her_ rings—white gold with inset topaz and bone. “Anything for you Cass.”

She likes the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know about the [Bruce Wayne: Secret Rose Breeder](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/469500329896937980/) idea you're welcome.


	26. Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

Jason’s internet connection here is spotty, so even with all the fancy Battech Cass’ image on his phone screen’s a bit pixelated. “How’re things? Anyone burn anything down yet?”

“No,” Cass snorts, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “Things’re okay. We actually got that ‘days since last incident’ sign Duke bought up into the double digits. Damian claims that proves you’re the bad influence in the family.” The both of you roll your eyes. “How’s Russia?”

“Well you can tell the brat I miss him too. Russia’s cold as balls right now.” It’s actually not bad here in the safehouse, he still mock shivers to prove his point. “Other than that the mission’s going good. If it all goes to plan I should be wrapping up in a few days and coming home.”

Her smile makes her eyes glow and Jason gets a little lost in them. “Good. I miss you.” She rests a hand over her chest, a bit of chain peeking out around her neck. “Be glad to give these back to you.”

“I’ll be glad to have them back,” he replies. He’s gotten so used to the weight of the rings on his finger that it feels weird _not_ to have them anymore.

Cass’ eyes bore into his. “Stay safe.”

He looks back. “Anything for you.”


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating bump because there's sex in this here chapter.

Cass always lets herself sleep in on her birthdays. Lets herself curl up into Jason’s heat and act like every other person who doesn’t want to get out of a warm bed and into a chilly room. Eventually she _will_ have to get up, but not now.

Jason’s fingers are dancing across her collarbone, lips trailing behind. Reminding her there’s a difference between waking up and getting out of bed, and that she’s not opposed to the former. “Morning.”

“Good morning birthday lady,” his smile curls against the side of her breast.

Her own hands slide back under the covers to tangle in his hair. Unescapable giggles leave her as fingers graze the undersides of her breasts. Giggles turning into gasps as he goes after her nipples. She loves the attention he lavishes on them, yet her need is an insistent one. “Faster,” she squirms in emphasis.

His hands leave her breasts and press down at her waist, reminding her of the sheer weight of him. “Patience best Bat,” he gives a final nuzzle to her breasts before moving down further. “Gotta push past it and let me give you your favorite thing.”

‘Polite’ orgasms—Jason’s term not hers and even now it makes her shake her head and laugh— _are_ her favorite thing. She also loves the rush of fast and hard and _now_. Reconciling the two is always a struggle for her, but a task Jason enthusiastically applies himself to. So she does her best to relax, to ignore that ‘ _now now now!!’_ going off in her brain.

A kiss to her sternum and he’s moving lower, tongue tracing out ‘CASSANDRA’ as he does so. “Goof,” she sighs, fingers tightening in his hair.

He hums into the crook of her thigh, she doesn’t fight the shiver of delight but she tries to take it slower as it were. The whole of him moves, positioning himself better and she willingly spreads her legs apart. A foot slips out from under the covers and she makes a noise at the sudden temperature difference.

Jason pauses for a moment, figuring the sound out and probably making a note to talk about it later—ice cubes might be interesting. Which has no bearing on _now_. She tweaks his ear. “Jason,” there’s slow and then there’s _glacial_. Brief kiss to her inner thigh and a shift to the left and. “ _Yeah_ , that.” His chuckle adds a second rush and she’d rock her hips if his hands weren’t pinning her down.

Like he said he would he takes it slow. She’s got to push past every urge to demand ‘harder’ or ‘faster’, let herself focus just on him and the sensations.

The push and retreat as he takes her up higher and higher and higher.

His hair tangling around her fingers—he’ll need a haircut soon.

Every little rough catch of his calluses when his hands change their grip slightly.

In the end though she gives in. “Jason _please_ . I need you. Take me! _Please_.” She both loves and hates that he keeps up his same steady pace.

One of his hands leaves her hip, she throws it over his back. She barely even feels his fingers slip in, she’s sensitive but so damn _wet_. She feels them when they press though and like every time it happens she’s so damn glad the bedrooms in the manor are soundproof. Her scream doesn’t last long, petering off into panting as the orgasm still slides through her. Every little movement by Jason as he comes up from under the covers seeming to set it off.

His face looks so damn smug and if she weren’t so loose limbed and _relaxed_ she’d kick his ass. One of his hands grabs a hip again shifting her just enough. “Happy birthday Cass.” He thrusts in as hard as she’d wanted it earlier and she somehow finds enough energy to wrap herself around him. Teeth digging into his shoulder as he keeps it up.

It’s well after lunch before either of them actually _gets_ out of bed.


	28. Doing Something Silly

Cass’ pillow hits Jason in the back of the head, but by the time he whirls around she’s gone. With something like an amused snarl he goes after Babs instead, ‘rescuing’ Dick from her horrifying pillow assault. As she fends him off he sees Cass going after Duke, who’s putting up more of a fight than Jason did—good for him.

Babs knocks Jason down, but Dick’s already rolled away. Now helping Steph go after Tim—poor, poor Tim.

Rolling back onto his feet Jason dodges another one of Babs’ swipes and tries to find Cass again. A shout draws his attention upwards and Jason both is and isn’t surprised that _Damian_ managed to climb up on the chandelier and is now dive bombing him. Impressive little shit.

Jason manages to knock the brat flying towards Steph, getting Duke on the return.

The sound of a throat clearing at the door has them all freezing. As one the turn to see a sleep-tousled Bruce glaring at all of them. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” Oooo, disappointed dad voice.

“Nope,” Duke drops his pillow. “We took the clocks out along with everything else breakable.” It wasn’t like they were gonna have a _spontaneous_ pillow fight.

Bruce crosses his arms. “None of you thought to check your phones?”

“Phones are easily breakable father,” Damian replies. Slap a ‘geeze’ at the end and Damian’d be fulfilling his teenage purpose for a change. “Sorry for waking you.” Aaaannnd he blew it.

“Speak for yourself.” Steph pipes in, she’s still pinning Tim down and the poor kid’s pretty much given up at the moment at getting free. Feeling bad for him Jason bowls Steph over with his own pillow.

“Jason,” hearing the Batglare is new for a change. As if in response Cass bowls _him_ over, clearly happy to pin him to the ground. Kinky wife. Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. “You are all going to go to sleep, and in the morning-” He gets cut off by a pillow to the face. Before it even begins to fall hands are pointing in all directions, a chorus of “he/she did it” rising up.

Bruce’s left eyebrow is setting a new land speed record in twitchiness. “Bed. _Now_.” Without waiting for more excuses he turns and strides away.

Jason however can’t help but get off one more line. “You’re not the boss of me. I’m an _adult!_ ”


	29. Doing Something Sweet

Cass always loves going to used bookstores with Jason. Watch him page through books and talk about them. To just send time with him and something they both enjoy, if for different reasons. “Ugh,” he pulls out a book and frowns at it. “I want it, but it doesn’t match the rest of the series.”

Wrapping her arms around one of his she rests her cheek on his bicep. “Why complain when you’re going to get it anyways?”

“Because,” he sighs and puts it in the basket. “Publishers need to get their shit together.” She rises up and kisses his cheek. A smile tugs at his lips as his other hand traces along the spines of the books. “Are you going to get anything?”

She hums and shrugs. “If something catches my fancy.” He’s the avid reader of the two and she’s usually happy to let him pick whatever book they read to each other. She enjoys books but she’s less particular about it than him. “You’re picking enough for the both of us,” she teases. Her eyes twinkling.

He takes a book off the shelf and taps her on the head with it. “Rude.”

She snatches the book from him. “This looks interesting.” Rusted out cars, man standing in the center with a sword. She hums a few bars of “It’s the End of the World As We Know It” and Jason sniggers.

“Could get it,” he suggests. “Always into falling hopelessly into new series.” She knows. He’s hopeless and she laughs softly.

“Sure,” she puts it into the basket. “Romance next.” Those are always fun to page though and get.


	30. Doing Something Hot

Changing into his swim trunks Jason groans as he starts applying sunscreen. He can’t believe Cass volunteered the both of them to wash all of the family cars. Sure with the summer heat all that cool water’ll be nice, but _washing cars_? He’d much rather just go swimming in the pool thanks.

On the other hand he’s not going to let her wash twenty cars on her own. So he’ll go out and do his best to keep his griping and groaning to himself while he helps. There are worse chores that have to be done, although at the moment he can’t recall a single one. Putting the last bit of sunscreen on his face he can’t exactly put it off much more and heads out, grabbing his sunglasses.

A fact he’s glad for when he steps outside, bright sun shining in his face. He puts them on and snags the bucket waiting for him before heading around to the garage.

Half the cars are already out but he doesn’t see his _delightful_ wife. “Cass?”

There’s a _thwap_ sound and she comes out from around the corner, hose in hand. He stares at her struggling to keep his jaw from dropping. As subtly as he can he moves the bucket in his hands up, he’s not worried about Cass’ reaction, but he’d rather not ‘show off’ to anyone else. “New swimsuit?” He’s damn impressed he sounds normal.

Cass grins and cocks her hips. “You like?” Her hand gestures at the white bikini. Jason knows he can oggle her all he likes but he's still embarrassed.

“Did I do something bad in the past few days and forget to apologize for it?” The family always does tend to get creative in its punishments.

She arches an eyebrow. “No.”

“Than am I dreaming?”

He gets a spray of water in the face for that question. Not dreaming then. “So we’re just washing cars then?”

Her grin curls into something far more seductive. “Maybe. If you keep being a dolt about it.” He gets sprayed with water again, this time not in the face thankfully. “Come on.” He hops to, his own grin forming.

They get through three cars, which Jason would argue shows great self restraint, before he ends up on his back with Cass atop him. Much better than washing cars if he does say so himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are always appreciated, and hopefully soon-ish I'll have more JayCas goodness to share with you all.
> 
> I probably should've done this from the get go, buuuttt you can follow my writing stuff at [Kaelthewriting](http://kaelthewriting.tumblr.com/), I'm doing camp NaNo ATM and posting snippets from my big series that'll eventually be JayCas.


End file.
